Zakayla's Back Story
by Zakayla the Hedgehog
Summary: A story of Zakayla and Amy talking about her life.


**Hello there. I have decided to explain a little but about my OC in this short story. Don't like don't read.**

 **Zakayla the hedgehog rightfully belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was a beautiful day in the Unnamed village and two female hedgehogs happened to be walking in the forest. Amy Rose along with her friend Zakayla was talking to each other while enjoying a lovely stroll. Sonic and the team had just defeated Egg-man and they went off for a burger at Meh Burgers. Amy giggled.

"Did he really do that?" asked Zakayla looking at the Pink Hedgehog with shock.

"Yep." Amy giggled. "You should of saw the look on Sonic's face. He was red like a tomato." Zakayla chuckled.

"You and Sonic make a cute couple." Zakayla said shuffling the rock that was on the ground.

"Thanks." Amy replied. The girls were currently talking about what happened on Amy's date. She ended up having a good time despite of the rain. Zakayla being a good friend listened to her. Amy giggled and looked at the orange hedgehog.

"So what about you?" she asked. Z looked at her confused.

"What about me?" she replied back. Amy gave her a smirk which started to creep Z out a lot.

"You know about you and Manic? We left you two alone remember?" she said eyeing her suspiciously. Zakayla brushed her bangs out of her eye and sighed.

"We chatted for a short time and I taught him how to waltz. It was raining during the middle of it but we kept going. He is a really good singer." said Z looking up at the sky going into deep thought. _"Now that I think about it, I think he knew how to waltz this whole entire time..."_

"Really?!" shouted Amy, knocking the female hedgehog out of though. Zakayla glared at Amy.

"Yes, geez woman you can be so loud at times." she said rubbing her ears. Amy chuckled a bit.

"Sorry about that. I can get excited at times." she apologized. Zakayla nodded. The two kept walking deeper with in the forest. The breeze in the air was getting a bit strong of the two but they made it through. Amy caught sight of a piece of small paper flying by in the air as it landed on the ground. She walked over and picked it up. Z walked up next to her. Amy opened it up and it revealed a picture of a old gray and white mobian hedgehog and a small female orange hedgehog. Amy glanced at the picture.

"Z is that you?" asked Amy examining the photo. Zakayla patted her pockets in her Capri. Indeed her personal photo fell out. She glanced at the photo with Amy.

"Yep that was me, when I was five." she said as she pointed the the picture. "And that was my grandpa."

Amy smiled. "Wow you looked so cute." Getting no response from her friend, Amy looked at her. Zakayla had a frown on her face and she looked at her feet. Amy frowned to. Was it something she said?

"Z I didn't mean-" Amy started to say but Zakayla cut her off nicely.

"It's ok Amy." Zakayla said as she turned around and looked down the path they came up on. She looked at the sky and the sun began to set. "Come its getting late. We should head back." She started walking with out Amy. Amy looked down at the photo then back up at her friend. She ran to catch up with her. One she did she stopped in front of her. Z stopped too.

"What happened?" She questioned looking at her sternly. Z rolled her eyes and tried to walk around her but Amy moved right in front of her. After trying to move around Amy after a few minutes she gave up. Amy can be real stubborn at times and she knew that. Maybe it was time to tell someone the truth.

"Ok you win." she said. "Come with me." She and Amy walk to a bench and sat down on it. Z looked at Amy.

"What part?" she asked.

"Start from the beginning." Amy said.

"Ok." Zakayla said sitting back against the wood. "I was two when he found me. He took care of me up to the age of five. My grandpa's name was Arthur, Arthur the hedgehog. He was a kind and caring hedgehog and he ended up being a martial arts master and taught me how to fight. We used to live in a small house top of a hill, where you could she the horizon from all sides. He was my best friend in the world. Until the accident occurred.

"What accident?" Amy wondered out loud. Zakayla frown. "Well..."

 _Flashback_

 _Five year old Zakayla was sleeping peacefully in her bed dreaming of dreams. The ground began to shake rapidly an it immediately woke up the young hedgehog._

 _"Wha- What's happening?!" she cried out scared. She got out of her bed and ran out of her room only to bump into her grandfather. Arthur looked down at his grand daughter with worried eyes._

 _"Zaky-girl take your bow stick and run. Get as far away from here as you can." He said quickly and handed her bow staff. Zakayla looked at him._

 _"What about you?" she said looking at him. Arthur had tears in his eyes as he looked back at her. Young Z looked at him confusedly. How is there water on his face at a time like this?_

 _"I'll be fine." he replied. The ground was starting to shake harder and bigger. Thunder and lightning boom across the sky as rain pour down. Stuff from inside the house came off the walls and tables and it shattered on the ground. Arthur kissed her on the cheek and smiled weakly at her._

 _"Run Z, RUN!" he shouted and five year old Zakayla took off running. She ran out of the house, down the hill, and over the horizon. She dodged the trees that was falling and the sink holes that was forming from the earth. Once she had gotten far enough she turned around and her eyes widen. The ground swallowed up the house and the environment around it. Zakayla landed on her knees._

 _"No, No, No." she said looking at the scenery before her. "No._ _ **GRANPAAAAAAAA!**_

 _Flashback ended_

"He died that night and I was on my own ever since." Zakayla concluded. She looked over at Amy and she frowned at her. Amy had tears in her eyes and she was holding her hand to her mouth. Zakayla smiled weakly at her and putted her hand on her shoulder.

"Relax Amy. Wipe that off your face." she Zakayla. Amy wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." said Amy standing up and handed her the photo back. Z stood up to and put both of her hands in her pocket along with the photo. "I'm surprised that your aren't crying too."

Zakayla shrugged. "I can't. Is that why you have water on your face?"

Amy blinked at her twice. "Wait you can't?" Zakayla shook her head no and looked at her friend.

"Nope. Never could." explained Zakayla. "I didn't even cry for birth. Weird huh?"

Amy nodded her head. "Yeah. No wonder you are so confused on that."

"Yep I can be clueless on a lot of things." said Z. "To think I use to do some bad things in my time as well."

"Like what?" Amy turned her attention to her.

"I used to be a bounty hunter." she explained. "But I quit after a while and became me today. I have good friends to help me out now."

"Wow. Well thanks for sharing with me. I didn't know you went through a lot." said Amy.

"Thank you for listening." said Zakayla. The smiled at each other and hugged. It was around night time when the two hedgehogs got to the beach where the rest of the gang was. Sonic was the first to notice them.

"Hey, there you two are. Want to make smores?" he asked.

"Sure." Amy cheered. "Come on Zakayla."

"Ok." The team made smores and enjoyed the starry night sky above.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The end**


End file.
